The Wanderer
by saruchan23
Summary: One Shot. A song fiction about Ryoga's love for Akane and how he can never get to have her.


Saruchan:  This is another one shot.  This is a story about Ryoga's love for Akane.  However, Akane and Ranma had already married and Ryoga is wandering the earth.  I don't own any of the Ranma ½ characters but I wish I did.  Also I don't own "First Love," by Hikaru Utada.  I found the translated lyrics on the Internet.  I'm sorry I don't have any idea where I got this from.  If this looks familiar please tell me.  I changed some of the lyrics to fit the story, but that is mostly the same English translated words.  Thanks; anyway here is the story of Ryoga's love for Akane.

The Wanderer

            Ryoga looked up at the stars and smiled.  It had been a year since he last saw Ranma and Akane.  They had just come back from their honeymoon and Akane was radiant.  He remembered the things that happened that night at the party.  They were celebrating the birth of Kasumi's first child.  Ryoga had made Akane drink and have fun while Ranma had a long talk with Ukyo.  Shampoo and Cologne had returned to China.  Everyone was happy but him.  Ryoga sighed and looked at the North Star.  The warmth of his fire made him think of Akane.   He opened his mouth and sang what he felt about her.  

_Your last kiss had the flavor of mint  
a strong and sad scent   
where will you be tomorrow at this time?   
Who are you thinking of?   
  
_

            Ryoga looked at his tent and crawled inside.  The small picture of the trip to Toma's island was inside his bag.  He looked at it and wished Akane liked him not Ranma.  But Ranma had won and gotten married to Akane.  Ryoga was all alone and depressed.  He wanted to use his ultimate technique and blow something, particularly Ranma's face, up.  However, he couldn't hurt Akane's feelings like that and just watched her from afar.

_You are always gonna be my first love   
Even if I fall in love with someone else once again   
I'll remember to love, you taught me how   
You are always gonna be the one   
Now this is still a sad love song   
Until I'm able to sing a new song _

            He thought about Akari and shivered.  Akari was very cute and _very_ feminine but she was a huge pig lover.  With his curse Ryoga hated pigs.  He liked being _with_ Akari but he didn't love her.  She only loved him when he was a pig.  Ryoga had left her with her and her pigs and set off wandering.  He couldn't help but think of Akane on his lonely journeys.  Akari was someone who he had loved when Akane didn't return his love.  But now, he couldn't stand the sight of the woman.  Akari had driven him nuts making excuses for him to become a pig.  Ryoga growled and looked at the picture again.  Akane looked innocent and happy.  She wasn't standing or groping Ranma unlike his other fiancés but she had loved him.  Ryoga sighed and his heart broke again.  She didn't love him and she had chosen Ranma.

_Time stood still, but it's trying to move once more   
Full of things I don't want to forget   
I'll surely be crying tomorrow at this time   
I'll be thinking of you   
You will always be inside my heart   
There's always a place just for you   
I hope that I have a place in your heart, too   
  
_

            He sat down on his cold sleeping bag.  Ryoga had tears in his eyes but none fell from his dark eyes.  He missed the talks they shared and the laughter.  She brought out the best and the happiest times in Ryoga's life.  Now she was with someone else.  It broke his heart to know that she could never love him like how he loved her.  He wished he had not told her about his curse and what had happened to her beloved P-chan.  She was shocked and angry at first.  However, she forgave him and hugged him later that evening under the influence of wine.  She had smiled at him and told him that she would always love him as a friend and a person who she could count on.  Ryoga now started to cry at the memories that had overtaken him.  He didn't want to be weak but he was so lonely and sad.  He wanted to die. 

_Now and forever you are still the one   
And now it's still a sad love song   
Until I'm able to sing a new song   
  
_

            Ryoga did not notice when someone had entered his camping grounds.  He was lost in his own world of sadness and darkness.  He started to chant the words that would bring destruction to the surrounding forest.  A figure clad in her normal chef close stalked into the camp trying to find warmth.  Her okonomiyaki cart was dragging far behind her.  Her companion had collapsed.  She looked desperately around for life.  She opened her mouth to call out for help when she heard him singing again.

_You are always gonna be my first love   
Even if I fall in love with someone else once again   
I'll remember to love, you taught me how   
You are always gonna be the one   
Now it's still a sad love song _

            Ryoga wiped the tears off his face with venom and stood up ready to chop more wood for the fire.  As he walked out he noticed a figure and a body by the heated fire.  It was one of Ranma's many fiancées who had gotten upset when Ranma and Akane finally married.  He had heard Ukyo got depressed and now traveled the world with Konatsu to get away from her heartache.  He looked over at the chef and the poor cross dresser that seemed to be out cold from the hot days the forest has been having.  Ryoga brought out water from his tent and walk over to Ukyo and handed her the canteen.  "Have him drink some of the water.  You should drink some too, before you dehydrate too."  Ukyo looked at him with big wide questioning eyes and forced Konatsu to take some of the water.  Then she took a swing of it herself before she looked back at him.  

_Now and forever_

            "Stop thinking of the past sugar, you gotta think of the future.  Heartache will get you nowhere.  Look at Konatsu; he is dehydrated because he followed me.  Ryoga you need to move on, I did," she smiled down at the boy who lay in her lap.  He smiled and waved her off.  She glared at his back and tried to take care of Konatsu the best way she could.  Ryoga sliently had slipped into the night.  Ukyo then heard a blast and knew Ryoga had done something horrible.  She got up and ran in the direction of the blast.  At the site she saw a broken man and ran toward him.  She gathered him in her arms and he cried all his hurt onto her shoulders.  She soothed him the best way she knew how and encouraged that he move on.

Saruchan:  Well how did you like my song fiction?  Did you like it?  I don't really know if I should continue.  What do you think?  If I get enough reviews I will decide the fate of this fiction.


End file.
